Bioga
.]] Bioga , also known as Bio 3, Poisonga and Bio III, is a spell that deals damage and inflicts negative status on the target in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is the strongest form of Bio. Appearance Final Fantasy VII Bio 3 is the third spell on the Poison Magic Materia, after Bio and Bio 2. It takes 20,000 AP to master, costs 80 MP to cast, has a base spell power equal to 4.25x the base magic damage, and has a 72% chance of inflicting Poison. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Bioga is a Non-Elemental Magic Materia. It is stronger form of Bio and Biora. Final Fantasy XIII Poisonga is a Saboteur ability that constantly damages the target's HP by draining a constant percentage of the target's total health within a wide radius with a base chance of 24%. It has an ATB cost of 3. It can be learned by Lightning (stage 10), Vanille (stage 8), Hope (stage 7). It is also an enemy ability used by Barthandelus (second encounter), Cid Raines, and Penanggalan. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Poisonga is a Saboteur ability that Poisons and deals magic damage to targets within a wide radius. It has an ATB cost of 3 and a modifier of 0.35. It can be learned by Serah (role level 35), Dendrobium (80), and Nabaat (11). It can be infused into other monsters. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Poisonga deals magic damage and poisons all enemies, damaging them over a period of time. It has an ATB Cost of 40, Multiplier of 0.20, and a duration of 20. It is dropped by Gurangatch. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Bioga (Bio 3 in the original version) is an enemy ability used by The Impure, Reaver, and Rune Knight. There are three different versions of Bioga, which inflict different ailment status: Zombie, Petrify and KO. All Bioga spells deal non-elemental Magick damage and have the effect radius of three grids instead of two. Rune Knight only possesses one Bioga spell, which inflicts Instant Death. The only way for player units to cast the spell is through Magick Counter. See also enemy abilities. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bioga is cast by piling Fira +1, Blizzara +1, Cura +1, and Clearara +1. It inflicts Poison on the enemy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bioga is cast by stacking two Thunder and two Raise target rings. A large orb of poison manifests, damaging and poisoning enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Cúchulainn's cards can use Bioga. For the discard of a Cúchulainn card and two Water CP, Bioga reduces the power of all the opponent's Forwards by 5000 for the rest of the turn, but can only be used when Cúchulainn is attacking. Gallery FFVII Bio3 All.png|Bio3 used against all enemies in Final Fantasy VII. FFT Bio3.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. EoT Bioga.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. DFF2015 Bioga.jpg|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. Bioga Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Poisonga - Vanille SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Poisonga - Vanille SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Poisonga - Vanille UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII. FFAB Poisonga - Serah UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFXIII-2. FFAB Poisonga - Vanille Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Poisonga - Vanille Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Poisonga - Serah Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend) FFXIII. FFRK Bioga Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Bioga.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bioga.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Non-Elemental Magic Materia Category:Recurring enemy abilities